A mouse is a known input device for use with computer apparatus. The mouse detects translational movement across a surface and generates signals that control a pointer on a computer display. By moving the mouse and thereby producing a corresponding movement of the pointer a user provides input information for the computer. Mouse technology has developed to allow a user to provide additional input information for the computer by using buttons or a scroll wheel on the mouse.
Problems arise in developing mouse technology to allow a user to provide multiple inputs in addition to the two dimensional movement of a pointer based on the detected movement across a surface. It is an aim of example embodiments of the present invention to address at least one disadvantage of the prior art, whether identified herein, or otherwise.